


savior

by wickscenic



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Hurt Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, NSFW, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickscenic/pseuds/wickscenic
Summary: imagine being one of aizawas students lol instant nut
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	savior

“My neck is killing me but I think I’ll be fine, how about you?” you groaned out. You were the only one who had to seek medical attention out of your classmates. The only other person who was injured was your teacher.

“I’m alright, kiddo. You look worse than me right now, get some rest,” the worn out looking man said as he hovered over you, looking at the bruises and cuts that covered your body. There was a bandage around your forearm where a large gash was once inflicted. A villain attack on campus, it’s like the league is becoming bolder and bolder.

Always doing your best to stand out to him. You’ve proven yourself to be a great fighter and leader, and it would be a lie if Aizawa said he didn’t admire you for that. It would be wrong and extremely unprofessional for things to escalate anymore than a friendly student-teacher relationship. The wrongness just added more.

Your mind hopped around to certain places as your teacher cleaned your cuts. You flinched a few times from the burning sensation, but the fact that the man you’ve always craved was doing this to you and inflicting some type of pain turned you on.

“Thank you.” He turned to look at you with a soft expression that you’ve never seen on his pale, ruggish face. “For what?” he responds quietly. His voice so deep and soothing, making you feel fuzzy.

“For saving us, for being such an amazing teacher, thank you so much oh my god,” you started spitting out while tears filled your eyes. What those villains did to Aizawa was horrible and you saw it firsthand. He took all those hits to protect your class. All you got in response was a small smile and eyes full of gratitude. Your eyes filled with tears and before you knew it, you began sobbing hard.

Whatever possessed you caused you to lean in for a deep kiss and Shota definitely didn’t resist. The mans lips were surprisingly soft and welcoming, it was a heavenly sensation that made your soul leave your body. He separated quickly to take in what just happened. You both know it’s wrong. You stand up and begin to stutter and collect your thoughts into words.

“I’m so sorry I can’t believe we did that what just happened i’m so sorry-“

“Just... shut up” he responds looking unphased. How is he not freaking out?

“Did you expect me not to like that? And don’t worry, I don’t mind your nervousness, kid.”

Is this even real? Is now the right time to start getting bold?

“Can I... do that again?”

“Come here kid.”

Another kiss lands on your mouth almost instantly, this time a lot rougher and longer. Aizawa’s tongue grazed yours as your lips moved around in a passionate dance. Your teachers hand on your neck area and the other on your cheek. He is being gentle, not wanting to press on your injured area.

“Thank you” is all you can sob out between kisses and head turns. His responses are short and unimportant, you both just want to let your hidden desires roam.

Right. Now.

Shota’s hand now makes its way to your thigh, lightly grabbing and stroking. Your body is lit up and warm just for him. You let yourself go and fall on your back slowly as he maneuvers himself on top of you. He is still being gentle and you try not to do anything too crazy to his injured body. Aizawa cares about you and you care about him. Your lips still eating at his so roughly and sloppily, you begin unzipping your pants and quickly throwing them off.

This breaks the kiss and causes him to admire the body he’s always daydreamed about. You throw your shirt off and he immediately attacks your neck and begins sucking those sensitive areas. The mans hands are on your breasts squeezing and feeling through the padded fabric. Those same hands reach under you and undo your only covers instantly. You can’t help but let out cute little moans as his mouth latches onto your nipple.

Aizawa switches between your collarbones and now hard nipples. Your hands run through his raven colored hair, also surprisingly soft. You feel his hands begin to tease your slimy readiness. His touch is so cold and new down there, but that doesn’t make it any less desirable. Your chest is freed from his mouth as he lowers himself down between your thighs which are being pushed apart. Your panties are pushed to the side and Aizawa does not hesitate to shove two fingers into your aching little opening.

Those fingers curled up so perfectly inside of you. His fingertips just brushing that spot that drives you completely insane. The most nasty sounds coming from your mouth as your body gives into him. “You feel so good, my kitty. I’ve always wanted to call you that, god you’re so cute,” the man says quietly as his face is only inches from yours. You shut your eyes and arch your back as his fingers continue to work their magic. “Please,” is all you can strain out.

You are liquid under his touch, it’s literally like magic. You feel his long hair detach from above you as he moves back down between your shaking thighs. His fingers are pulled out of you and now meet your clit. The feeling is too much for you to handle and your mind goes blurry. Is this really happening?

Your thighs shake as Aizawa works between your sensitivity while he reaches up to cover your mouth. Muffled, loud moans continue making their way out of your voice.

_“Shut up, i’ve always known how bad you wanted this. You think I was born yesterday? I could feel your neediness from miles away, kitty.”_

You can’t help but stutter out his name as you feel your stomach twirl around and tighten. “Please, I’m gonna” you yell out. His fingers pull out, making you whine in complaint. Your teachers fingers make their way down to the mound in his pants, unzipping and he pulls them down just enough to reveal his great size.

You look at him pump himself while caressing your cheek in awe, you don’t know if you’re afraid of what this man might do to you but at the same time you want him so bad. The tension in the room was sky high, and the unbreakable eye contact felt a little threatening. He positions his hips between yours and your shaking legs wrap around his torso. The position is angled down and as soon as his hard tip meets your entrance, you let out a soft mewl.

_“You’re so fucking cute.”_

Before you can even process what he said, your walls are filled hard and fast with an amazing foreign sensation. You can feel the vein on his thick cock slide against the walls of your tight pussy, and with each thrust you can’t help but scream his name. Your hands covers your mouth and he instantly grabs them and holds onto your wrist.

_“Don’t cover your cute face baby, let me see how you break.”_

The sounds of pleasure and skin slapping fill the room while his cock rams down into you. This position makes you go crazy. You never thought you’d live to see the day this would happen. But it is, and it’s with your teacher. Your hole begins to clench and grab at his brutal work between your legs, making him grunt as well. Your insides feel so tight as if something needs to be released. And that something can only be released by him.

He leans down to smash his lips onto yours. Your eyes shut as you continue to moan against his sweet tasting lips. Aizawa can sense your needs and detached from your mouth. “Come on baby, be good and cum for me,” the man whispers in your ear. His voice is so deep and raspy, very purr like.

_“You feel so good kitty now just cum on my cock._

Your body releases itself onto his twitching hardness. You let out a final scream of pleasure as he softly pumps into you to release himself as well. He pulls you into him and gives you soft kisses on your cheek.

“You did so good for me this time kitty, I’ve always known you were dedicated.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg if u read this thank u i know it sucks i just started writing :000


End file.
